falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Chinese stealth armor
Chinese stealth armor, also known as Hēi Guǐ (黑鬼') stealth armor' (lit. Black Ghost stealth armor), was one of China's greatest military assets deployed during the Sino-American War. Background This dark black, form-fitting body suit with an opaque face plate is a suit of armor designed for one thing: Making the operator nigh-invisible. Harnessing Chinese expertise in stealth technology, the suit contains a man-portable device that generates a modulating field that transmits the reflected light from one side of an object to another. The end result is near-perfect active camouflage. The body suit is designed to maximize the effect by simplifying the wearer's silhouette and creating flat surfaces where possible to reduce the complexity of the area being camouflaged.Fallout item description: "{5400}{}{Stealth Boy}" "{5401}{}{A RobCo Stealth Boy 3001 personal stealth device. Generates a modulating field that transmits the reflected light from one side of an object to the other.}" Museum of Technology placard: "This is the RobCo "Stealth Boy" Model 3001 Personal Stealth Device. Developed by Robert Mayflower, the Stealth Boy generates a modulating field that transmits the reflected light from one side of an object to the other making the bearer almost invisible to the untrained eye." Deployed under the designation Hei Gui, the suit allowed China to counter American brute force with subterfuge and deception, although some units were captured and reverse engineered by the Americans.The Switchboard terminal entries; research terminal, > 2075 Dec 17 The suit was just barely out of prototype stage around the time of the Sino-American War and, as such, the refinement of the technology varied. Some Chinese infiltrators on American soil, such as those captured during the Hoover Sabotage, used early generation suits, while the Crimson Dragoon troopers deployed in Alaska used cutting edge iterations granting long lasting invisibility. American intelligence report: "High importance, be advised. Eyewitness account of Dragoon units outfitted in previously-unknown infantry armor. This armor appears to be a more recent prototype of the same HG stealth armor captured from enemy infiltrators at the Hoover Sabotage. Presence of Dragoon units suggest that General Jingwei may already have relocated to Anchorage. Stand by for confirmation of report." The underlying principle of bending light was reverse engineered by the United States from captured Chinese suits in two ways. Robert Mayflower reverse-engineered captured Chinese stealth armor to create the portable, but unstable Stealth Boy 3001 units.Stealth Boy Big MT researchers focused more on the suit itself and its stealth-enhancing properties, taking the Chinese suits apart and then designing a new stealth suit from scratch. This resulted in the creation of two prototypes before the war: the assassin suit and the stealth suit mk II, which surpassed the original in nearly every aspect.X-13 testing facility laboratories where the stealth suit was developed contain captured Hei Gui suits. Models Anchorage campaign armor The Chinese spent some time redesigning the stealth armor before issuing it to their elite Crimson Dragoons on the Anchorage Front Line. A single copy was captured by the US and sent to several companies for study and reverse-engineering. The Lone Wanderer may find it in the armory which is unlocked after finishing the ''Operation: Anchorage'' add-on. Hoover Sabotage armor During the Hoover Sabotage, Americans caught their first glimpses of China's elite soldiers wearing the stealth armor. Because Sub-Level 1C was sealed, several of the Chinese soldiers' bodies remained in the compound. There are two Chinese stealth armors located at Hoover Dam by 2281. NCR forces found and later misplaced the suits in a storeroom with radioactive waste in the Hoover Dam offices. The suits' existence is hinted at on the only accessible terminal on the same level, and are marked as owned, incurring Karma loss when taken. These two suits differ from the Anchorage version in that they do not create a stealth field around the wearer when sneaking and have a lower sneaking bonus. Behind the scenes In Chinese, hēi guǐ (黑鬼) literally translates to "black ghost." This is often used as a racial slur against people of African descent in China. However, if the word is pronounced as Hēi guī (黑龟), it means "black turtle" and had no special meanings behind it. References Category:Armor and clothing Category:Chinese materiel Category:People's Liberation Army technology de:Chinesische Tarnrüstung ru:Китайская стелс-броня pl:Chiński pancerz maskujący